A girl football player! Shh it is a secret!
by Lightningrose666
Summary: What if the whole story is left the same? What if only one person is added? Would it change? Would it matter? This story is about a girl who is part of Inazuma Japan. Not as manager no, as one of the players but in disguise. A girl dressed as a boy. Will somebody notice? Will she be able to play as a girl and will she conquer him? That boy who secretly knows? maybe some ooc, sorry
1. Chapter 1

Uhm hi. This is my first story on so uhm let me first tell you something about me. My name is Daisy, I am 16 year and dutch. So because I am dutch please tell if there are any miss spells our grammer faults and please tell me what you like of the story. It is my first Inazuma Elven story. It sets at the start of the FFI. Last but not least, I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven. Everything belongs to the rightful owners. The only thing I own is my oc. enjoy reading ;)

* * *

Chapter 1

I checked a last time if al my pink hair strands were under my black wig, checked if my boobs were flat and checked if I looked a bit boyish. All checked I made my way to the sports hall, were I would meet Hibiki-san. I walked closer the hall when I heard some people making a fuss.

"Midorikawa, my ass! You destroyed my school, like yeah!" I heard someone yell.

"Oh, that… I'm really, really sorry about all that…Just between us, I had to work pretty hard to develop my alien character." This sweet little voice said back. I walked closer and saw that in that room the sport hall was. I looked in the room and saw only boys, no wonder Hibiki-san asked me to dress like a boy, that and it's a boy only tournament. I went quietly in not wanting to draw any attention to me. After a couple of minutes looking and listen, a some names were called several times. Endou, Kidou, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Gouenji and Fubuki.

"And who are you, I don't know you." A boy with rising pink hair asked. His question snapped me out my daydream and as used to it I almost said my girls name.

"My name is Mi-Nakamura Mizu." I mentally hitting myself, but signing when I corrected myself in time.

"How old are you and what is your position?" A boy with strange classes and a cloak asked.

"I am 15 and forward and midfielder." I answer. He nodded approvingly. The door opened again and Hibiki-san and three girls were standing in the door way.

"Is everyone here?" He asked and we all walked to him. A ball shot from the back and amt for that Kidou guy. I saw it in time a kicked it back to the person who shoot. A boy with a cuff of brown hair. Stood at the other side of the hall grinning.

"Fudou!" A boy with light blue hair said, I think his name was Sakuma.

"Fudou! What are you doing here?!" Kidou yelled at him.

"Saying my greetings, that's all. Get in with the game all ready." He said calmly with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hibiki-san, don't tell me he was…" Sakuma said. Hibiki-san grinned, looked at me and then at Fudou.

"That makes everyone. Listen up carefully! You're all candidates to become representatives players for Japan!"

"Japan's representatives, for what?" Endou asked.

"The Football Frontier is beginning a worldwide tournament this year. Football Frontier International. FFI for short. It's a tournament to determine the best youth soccer team in the world. And you're the candidates to become Japan's national players." Hibiki-san continued.

"The world…AHHH this is great guys! Next is the world!" Endou said. Motivating everyone. Everyone started to blabbering around.

"The twenty-three people here are only candidates, got it? We'll be pushing it down to seventeen from here on." Hibiki-san said then a girl with ginger hair explained for the match which, Hibiki-san told me, I don't need to do.

"But if we split up in two teams of eleven then 1 person will be let out." A boy in blue jersey said.

"I know and that person is already chosen to be a representative." Hibiki-san said. Everyone gasped and started to look nerves around, hoping that they were that person. Idiots, of course they were it not.

"That person will step forward now." I stepped forwards and everyone looked at me, some looks were met to kill and others are full of surprise.

"My name is Nakamura Mizu. Nice to meet you." I smiled at everyone.

"Mizu-kun will train with one team but he won't play, cause I already have chose him, because of his perfect abilities."

"But that isn't faire to us! I would also like to see his abilities than, if they are so perfect." The boy that yelled at Midorikawa said.

"If you want that? Mizu, do you mind show them something?"

"Of course not." I smiled at Hibiki-san. He nodded out side and we all went out.

"He thinks quite high of himself, don't ya think? Endou." I heard someone say. If they only knew.

"Endou, go stand in the goal will ya and Kidou, Gouenji, Fubuki and Tsunami try to stop him. You can do anything to stop him" Hibiki-san said to them.

"Mizu, let them see what your abilities are." I stood at the goal past on one side of the field and in front of me were Tsunami, Gouenji, Fubuki, Kidou. And in the other goal post stood Endou. Too easy. I made a little plan in my head, smirked and waited for the sign too start.

"All ready! START!" I sprinted to the first person in my way, Tsunami.

"You ain't getting past me!" He said.

"You talk too much." I played a bit with the ball and kicked it over is head, and run past him. This is too easy. Gouenji was op next and did a good attempt to get the ball from me, with a sliding but that of course is not enough to stop me. I jumped with the ball over him and everyone gasped.

"He got pasted Gouenji! He is so fast! What a technique he has!" It sounded from the sideline. If this is the level of Japan than it's a lost game. Next came up Fubuki. He jumped, turned and snow blow my way.

"Ice Ground!" I jumped just in time out the way and the ball landed perfectly on my left feet. I faked to kick it up, to make sure he looked up and passed him. Two left. The master of the field, genius game maker, Kidou Yuuto was left and Endou Mamoru. I went head on with Kidou and kept the ball moving while he did made some good attempts to get the ball. Which one almost succeeded, but by my luck he missed the ball a split second. He got out of balance and I took that to make my move. I shoot with all my power on goal, not for one of the corners or Endou, but on the top bar. It bunched back and I jumped up, turned upside down, turned and shot.

"Death Beat!" My best hissatsu shot went direct in the goal. Endou didn't even have time to blink. I landed safe and smiled.

"Am I good enough?" I asked, looking arrogant at the boy who doubted me. He looked speechless and glasses hanging on his nose. I wanted to flip my hair when I remembered 'Don't do that Lovette! Your now playing a boy! Your hair is short.'

"Wow! Your shot... it... I didn't even have time to do something!" Endou said walking to me.

"Your really good! I am Endou Mamorou. Nice to meet you Mizu." He said stick his hand out for me to shake it. I smiled. No goalkeeper ever said that when I beat them.

"Nice to meet you Mamorou." I shook his hand. The rest of the day went peacefully. I was put in the team with Kidou as captain. I was ready to walk out of the gate of the Raimon school when I heard someone yell my 'name'.

"Mizu! Ne Mizu do you life around here?" Endou came running to me.

"No, I am from a little town in Kyushu." He nodded.

"Were are you staying then?" He said and we start walking to the centre of Inazuma Town.

"I…uh… I am staying with my sister and her boyfriend and there new born, Yara." I said. I don't have a real good relation with my the boyfriend of my sister. I love Anko but she has a bad taste in man. But as long he doesn't hurt her and he makes her happy, I am okay with it.

"Is it a long walk from here?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. It's on the other side of town. It's a tradition wooden house. A bit on the out skirt of town." I said smiling. I do love coming there. It's really quiet and pretty. And as specially the garden.

"Ohh, I think that is quit the walk. Want me to walk with you?"

"No, its okay. It would only bother you. And I know the way." I smiled at him. Just then rain started poring.

"Great." I said. This wig will get a mess if it will be wet. We looked at each other and both started to run. Mamoru led me through some short cuts to his house.

"Come in side. It is way too far to walk in this rain. You can call your sister inside." I toughed but then nodded and walked in his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it comes! chapter 2! hope you have enjoyed so far ;)

* * *

Chapter 2

Lovette POV

I sat down just outside the field watching the others train under Kidou's command. Telling everyone directly what to do and even trying to help them when he is playing an important match against them soon. I noticed Fudou watching me from the other side of the field. A creepy smirk on his face. I looked away. Feeling as if he could see right through me. I felt quit nerves, to lie to them about me…

"Mizu! Come on the field." Kidou called me and I did as told. Not so confident as yesterday. "We're going to do some simple pass and shoot exercise. Mizu you will start. You can use an hissatsu shoot if you like. Start." I nodded. I started to run from the centre of the field to the goal, kicking the ball in front of me. About 20 meters before the goal I jumped up and kicked the ball just normal. Aiming for the right corner, but it got stop by Tachimukai. I groaned annoyed as I came down again. "Okay, continue!" Kidou commanded. Everyone did as told and followed my lead. Just normal shooting at the goal. When it was my turn again I chose a different approach. I had to show them that I am the best. I run op to the goal, jumped fainted the shot, jumped even higher, making everyone look at me and started to turn in mid air. 3..2..1! I counted and shot the ball. "Dark angel!" Right in the goal! I still had to show them what I am worth.

Pooped I dropped on my bed. Not that the training was that hard, it was more that the physical activity is harder because of those stopped bandages. I sighed and pulled of my wig. I got of from my bed and placed it on my desk. I took a look in the mirror. My long pink hair falling over my but. I turned side ways and pulled my shoulders back and fort. Making my chest seem bigger and smaller. I took my shirt and the bandages off replacing them by a bra and a purple top with straps. I was going to take a shower after I had done some grocery shopping. I undid my pants and replaced them with a pair of light skinny jeans. I took my brush, brushing al the knots out of it and made a small pony tail on the side of my head. Having everything hang lose except the pony tail on the side of my head. At last I added a heart necklace and some black flats. I left the house, gripping the list with groceries, money from the kitchen counter, my phone and earplug. Saying goodbye to my sister and her boyfriend I went on my way. Yesterday Endou was right. It was quit the walk from my sisters home to the centre of Inazuma Town. But I didn't mind. The area is beautiful, with lots of different trees and fruit trees, old Japanese style homes and high above the skyline, Inazuma Tower. Ever since my sister and her boyfriend Shane moved here, I love to come and visit. That is also how I met Hibiki-san. I was kicking a soccer ball around town when suddenly I noticed some guy assaulting a girl. I did a little trick with the ball and used my hissatsu shot 'Dark Angel' to scare them away. And as surprises Hibiki-san had seen it al and told me to keep contact with him and because of that I am now in the national team and because he trained me a bit and I showed him everything I can do before. After I had retrieved al the groceries I decided to visit the store of Hibiki-san. But when I arrived at the shop it was closed. Disappointed I made my way home.

"Ahh good you're home, Lovette. Shane and I are going to see a movie, would you baby sit Yara for us. Yes? Great okay bye." Before I could even protest they had already left. I sighed, set the grocery on the kitchen counter and walked to the nursery. Softly I opened the door. Hearing the music lullaby play in the room. I looked in the crib and see Yara sleeping soundly on her back. I left the room again, taking one of the baby phones with me. I putted the grocery away and looked on the clock. It was time for Yara her last feeding. After sitting peacefully with her on the porch of the home, looking in to the woods, I lied Yara back in bed, took a shower and went to bed myself. Only to lay in bed thinking about tomorrow. 'Is it faire that I don't have to proof myself? Before being apart of the national team.' This question hunted me for the rest of the night.


End file.
